


The Three of Us

by TheWanderingAlias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingAlias/pseuds/TheWanderingAlias
Summary: You’re a beta, to the rest of the world. But underneath the suppressing scent coating your body is the fruitful, ripe aroma of an alpha’s favorite treat: an omega.You’re an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O DYNAMICS  
> Alpha!Johnny x Alpha!Jaehyun x Omega!Reader
> 
> Rated M for strong sexual content and language
> 
> Warnings // mention of rape and sexual assault, slight angst, dominant alpha behavior

You’re a beta.

Actually, you’re not, but that’s how the world views you. With the power of modern chemical technology, it’s quite easy to disguise yourself.

It all started like this: years ago, with the introduction of mass artificial growth hormone and GMOs, there was as sudden climb in the rate of alpha births. Thus became an imbalance in the social structure, given that, traditionally, the ratio was that with every  _one_ alpha were  _three_ betas and  _two_ omegas. But since the age of artificial hormone, the ratio became as such: with every  _three_ betas and  _two_ omegas were  _five_ alphas.

Alphas are predominantly, well, dominant. Physiologically at least–it’s in their genetic makeup to be in control.

And so became an age of alpha reign; mass corporations and global economies were founded and dictated by alpha males, females, and everything in between.

And while nations thrived due to the powerhouses holding the fort, there was also a more negative, societal disadvantage to the influx of alphas.

Alphas are sexually aggressive in times of heat. Animalistic as they become, they cannot ward off their dominant nature when posed with the need to mate. This led to an increase of sexual violence globally. So, the alphas and betas and few omegas who united for official government business decided that something had to be done.

Changes were made; GMOs were, for the most part, manufactured to do little to affect the womb of pregnant women, and scientists were instructed to do away with the creation of artificial hormones.

It took years, but soon the structure of society was almost leveled out once again. Though, nothing can prevent the birth of alphas. Even today, as you glance around the street on your routine stroll to the coffee shop, you are surrounded by more alphas above all. Still, you are blessed to live in a time where the government funded pheromone-concealing research programs and technology has made living far easier than it would have been otherwise.

You’re a beta, to the rest of the world. But underneath the suppressing scent coating your body is the fruitful, ripe aroma of an alpha’s favorite treat: an omega.

You’re an omega.

You never had to live in fear of alphas. All your life, you were disguised by a false scent, your beta parents making diligent effort to keep you safe. And while you’re still affected by the call of the alpha–the tone in the voice that can easily bring you to your knees, if they so demanded it–they are not affected by scentless you.

So you keep your chin up in public, and you walk with a confident stride, and when your alpha friends playfully raise their voices to one another, unknowingly a tactic that makes omegas quiver in submission, you play your shivers off as being cold.

You’ve, thankfully, lived a comfortable life.

“Y/N! Over here!”

You’re drawn from your thoughts to look in the direction of your waving friend. Johnny is stationed at a corner booth in your usual Saturday coffee shop.

You smile at him with a nod in tow, and nearly skip over to your tall friend. “Hey!” You grin, but it falters slightly as you take in his scent–the normal sandalwood and cinnamon he carries so well is tainted with something just a bit sweeter, but you’re quick to shake it off.

You let him embrace you from the side for a moment, resisting the urge to bury your face into his inviting neck. It’s a pain, but you manage.

Johnny is a handsome, sweet, and gentle guy you met four years ago in a math class. You were seat partners in high school and bonded over the love of music. The two of you, along with Jae, have been almost inseparable since.  _Speaking of which…_  “Where’s Jaehyun?” You ponder, pulling away from him.

Johnny rakes a hand through his chestnut locks, his cheek puffing out as he eyes the entrance of the shop briefly. “He said he was almost here, so I’m guessing he’ll walk in any minute now.” He turns to look at you, his golden eyes gleaming. “But we don’t need to wait for him! How’d the audition go?” He bounces giddily in anticipation.

You nudge him with your elbow as his excitement brings a grin to your features. “I’ll tell you when Jae gets here so we can all celebrate together.”

He seizes instantly, his brain processing the words, and then you finally realize your mistake. “Celebrate?” He questions at once, his lips slowly curling. You slap a hand to your forehead. “So that means you got in?!” He exclaims, his hands grabbing your shoulders and shaking you fervently. His jeers have surely drawn the attention of the other shop-goers, but you can’t find it in yourself to be embarrassed. After all, he’s excited on your behalf.

“I’m so proud of you, Y/N!”

You giggle and pat his back, wondering if at any second he’s going to break into tears of joy. At that moment, the chime of the door rings and a familiar minty scent fills your nostrils. You and Johnny both look over to the door, where Jaehyun is flicking snow off his cap with curious eyes poised in your direction. You see the gears turning in his head as he assesses the atmosphere, but then Johnny throws his hands into the air.

“SHE GOT IN!”

Only two moments pass before he, too, is launching his arms towards the sky, narrowly dodging a hanging ceiling lamp, and releasing a roar of celebratory jeer.

He rushes to your table, pulling you from the booth and into his firm chest, jumping in absolute joy.

“OHMYFUCKINGGODYEAHHHHH–!!”

It isn’t long until Johnny throws his arms around you from behind, and both men are bouncing you in circles until a worker politely requests that you take the excitement outside.

* * *

Ten minutes later and you’re back in your booth, the little cozy coffee shop having been returned to its calm state, as if nothing even happened. You’re sipping on a hot chocolate while Johnny awkwardly downs a black coffee at Jaehyun’s request.

He finishes off the cup and slams it onto the table with a sigh. “Told you I could do it.” He swipes the remaining liquid from his lips using the back of his hand.

Jaehyun claps, in absolute awe. “That’s amazing. I had no idea you were so good at drinking such horrible shit.”

Johnny stills, eyes narrowing at his friend, and then he faces you.

“That qualifies as a talent, right?” His eyes are begging for your approval. You smirk into your mug, licking your lips.

“I’d say addiction, but words are just words…”

Jaehyun leans his head against Johnny’s shoulder. “Tomato–Tomah-toe~”

The older man brushes him off, and Jaehyun’s head falls against the back of the seat. Their antics have always made you laugh. You always find yourself amusedly watching them interact. Having been close friends since high school, the three of you have forged a unique dynamic.

Jaehyun’s always been kind of a player, somewhat of a fuckboy–a real, living stereotype. Johnny’s a passionate photographer and musician who usually keeps to himself if not you and Jae.

And you’re an up and rising performer of ballet and contemporary dance–the stage is where you’re most confident.

And while you’re all so very different, somehow, someway you fit seamlessly together. Like sitting together in senior year math class was fate.

But nothing will change what really separates you from them–they’re both alphas. It somewhat always perplexed you how comfortable you are around them. How comfortable they are with each other.

Usually alphas don’t engage physically unless brawling or fucking. It’s just not in their nature to be soft or affectionate. But with each other and with you, the two alphas act almost brotherly…

Which brings you to your next point: obviously, you have had a crush on both of them, sometimes individually, sometimes at the same time, but you urged yourself to suppress those feelings. The strong bond the three of you have forged for all these years would deteriorate if you tried mating with either of them.

So you swatted away the butterflies in your chest when they’d hug you, or you’d turn your head the other way when their scents would spike with sweetness.

Scents which are still surprisingly very sweet today. You keep the ring of your mug enclosed around your nostrils so you can take your mind off them. The chilly thrill of spearmint exuding from Jaehyun’s sweet spots and Johnny’s deliciously nauseating blend of cinnamon and trees has you thinking they might be nearing their heats.

You swallow a huge gulp accidentally, your thighs squeezing together at the thought.  _No, no._ You shake your head inwardly,  _I can’t have those thoughts… They’re my friends…_

“-Y/N?”

Your thought process diminishes as you draw the mug from your lips. You collect yourself coolly. “Hm?”

Johnny is glancing at you curiously, his eyebrow quirked finely. “I asked when you would start training, but you clearly did not care enough about me to hear me.”

“Oh no,” Jaehyun leans in, poking a finger against your forehead, “Think that’s called selective hearing. Fame has already changed her.”

You scowl, swatting at his hand as he leans back with a fit of chuckles. Johnny’s got his arms crossed, his lips curled into a smirk.

“I had a very pressing thought, mind you…” You sit back, quirking your lips. “The company says I start rehearsing in two weeks. The show begins in June and ends in September.”

Jaehyun’s lips part in shock. “It’s gonna take six months to rehearse?”

You nod easily. You knew the ins and outs of the industry, but it’s hardly any surprise they’re confused by it. Anyone who doesn’t work in the field or isn’t at least very familiar with it would be, honestly.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty big production. It’s not just dancing. It’s acting, it’s music, it’s scripts, it’s lights, cameras…” you dramatically gesture with your hands, “It’s pretty much a small-scale movie, to sum it up. A movie that gets replayed on a stage three nights a week for four months.”

Johnny nods, impressed. “Seems like you won’t have much time for us.” He states with mock coldness, his lips forming a plump pout.

You roll your eyes. “As if you wouldn’t be at every show trying to get me to fuck up on stage.”

His pout drops, and he nods knowingly.

“But really,” Jaehyun says, his voice thickening with an emotion that  the player doesn’t often display. “You’re gonna be busy all the time… it’s gonna suck without you.”

You feel his aura dim with discontent, and judging by the way Johnny shifts in his seat across from you, you can tell he’s sensed it too. You’re tempted to reach across and stroke the tan cheek of the boy, but you hold back.

“I promise I’ll make time for the both of you. Besides,” you try, with a soft smile, to lighten the mood. ”…we’ve been friends for four years and nothing’s gotten in our way. We’ll be fine.”

* * *

It’s two days from your official rehearsal start date, but you’ve already had to reschedule. Luckily, the production team was experiencing some funding problems, so they were already planning to push back the date, and had no issues with you calling in sick.

But sick doesn’t actually mean sick. Most people are open about their heats because they’re a regular occurrence for alphas and omegas.  _“Hey boss, I’m starting my heat next week so I’ll be taking off work! Thanks, bye!”._

The problem is that you’re posing as a beta, and betas don’t get heats, so it’d be very concerning if you had collpased on stage into a fit of hormones.

So you called in with the flu, but you’re really preparing for the need to fuck.

“This is the  _worst_ ,” You groan, your head falling into your hands at your work desk. You toss the book you had been attempting to distract yourself with to the side, giving up completely.

You’re sweating, the chill of winter doing nothing to appease your body’s physiological changes, despite being garbed in only a T-shirt and tiny shorts. Your room feels constricting around you, sheltered from the sun by hefty drawn curtains and sealed windows.

You slide a hand down your face, feeling the waves of your heat creep closer and closer. With a grimace, you eye the calendar posted above your desk. Your damn heat came a full moon early. You reach up and flip a few pages. With a snort, you read  _IT’S THAT TIME OF THE YEAR AGAIN, BABY~_  written in silver sharpie.

“Like hell it is.” you growl under your breath. It’s way goddamn early, and you haven’t a clue why. But, honestly, it isn’t the first time. You read somewhere that omegas who use an abundance of suppressants soil their heat schedule, much like how birth control often causes a change to the menstrual cycle.

And you’ll be the first to admit that you use quite an abundance. Just not today, given you’ve decided to hole up in solitude for this go-around–much like all the other go-arounds.

You frown, because without out suppressants you wouldn’t be able to hang out with Johnny and Jaehyun, and you can’t imagine a life like that. So you’ll take the sacrifice.

 _Only one week won’t harm us. I can wait to see them again…_ Your eyes shoot open.  _wait_.

Just as you go stiff in your seat at the realization, a shuffling at your front door has you cursing. Johnny and Jaehyun are coming over today. “Fuck!”

You jump from your seat, barreling through your bedroom door and down your hall. The jingling of keys has already indicated that you’re too late.

“Wait!” you call, to no avail, bare feet pounding against the floor of your apartment. You get to the door just in time for it to open and to be greeted with the neutral expression of the one Johnny Seo.

“Uh, Y/N?” His face contorts to that of confusion as he surveys your panting, sweating form, and then, as if your scent finally catches up to you, you see his nostrils seek the wave of air that confronts him.

His hands go slack at his sides as he takes in a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed as if enjoying the most peaceful of peace. Then, they snap open, and the soft gold you’ve come to adore has been overtaken by a ring of black.

For the first time, in the presence of your alpha friend, you are afraid.

“J-Johnny?” You try, his dominating aura filling your apartment as he takes a pressing step inside, and you back away.

“You’re…” His voice is deep with thick lust, “omega…” it’s not a question–he doesn’t need to ask because it’s too obvious at this point.

He towers over you as you fearfully step away. Then, with wide, anxious eyes, you watch his hand slip behind him, and then he’s closing the door. The keys drop to the floor, and the clinking metal triggers something inside of you.

You turn fast on your heel, booking it down the hall, and behind you is the eruption of heavier footfalls.

“Johnny–wait!” as much as the beast inside you is begging for you to turn around and receive his cock like a  _slut_ … you haven’t lost your level-headedness yet. He’s still one of your best friends, and it’s neither of your faults if he loses control.

So you round the corner and, just as you make to enter the doorway of your bedroom, a hand catches around your hair, and you jerk back, scalp screaming in tender pain as you cry out in shock.

You fall back against his sturdy chest, his half-swollen dick nudging firmly between your barely covered ass cheeks. Your first wave is about to start–you can feel it churning within your core, so there’s no doubt he can smell your sweet essence building up.

He presses you against a wall, and you moan out, tears of frustration slipping down your cheeks as he ruts animalistically against you. You curse yourself because you fucking love the feel of his hands on you as they explore your curves. Your breasts are tender against the surface of the wall as he moves harder, and you urge yourself not to fall into his rhythm.

“Johnny–” you try again, biting back the moans, your voice but a mere whimper. Your arms wrench back to push at him, but he easily captures them and slams them against the wall. It feels as though it’s no use. Maybe you should just let your heat take over. Maybe you should just accept him. Maybe you should–You feel him mouthing at your neck, and your eyes snap open.

“JOHNNY!” You scream out, pushing back against him with all your strength. He parts from you at the impact, stumbling back into the opposing wall, his head slamming against it.

You swivel in place, surveying him carefully. You didn’t want to hurt him, but it seems you did just as you had to do, for as he stabilizes himself, his eyes are their normal hue of soft gold. He appears to be collecting his thoughts, his eyes peering around as if dazed, and once they fall upon you, they blink several times, and his features contort. He’s reading you–your fear of him.

“No, no, no–” His eyes water, and you can feel his aura blacken with guilt, so you attempt to ward off the terror within you. You try to smile, to reassure him, but you know it’s crooked. “Johnny–hey, no, it’s alright–I’m alright.”

You feel the first wave of heat dipping its toes into the water, and you fight it–you fight it so hard. He collapses to his knees, his palms digging into his eyes as he breathes out heavily. “No, it’s not alright! I almost fucking raped you!”

He cries out, and your heart shatters. So you do something you really shouldn’t be doing; you rush forward and embrace him as lovingly as you can. He stiffens at the contact, and then melts into your touch. You pull back just enough. “Look at me.” He doesn’t, and you frown.

“Look at me!” And then you peel his hands from his features, teary and pink, and you force his eyes to stare into yours.

“I’m okay. It’s not your fault.” you say softly, your head tilting back as a haze sweeps over you and your vision grows spotty. You groan, _please just give me a few more seconds of being human…_

“I have to go now,” You right yourself, blinking the spots away and ignoring the ache in your core. “but please, you need to stay here, and we will talk about this. Please.” He’s unresponsive, his golden orbs just darting between yours. You cup his cheeks with your small hands, “Johnny,  _please_!”

You have to pull away from him, and you moan out, finally succumbing to the heat, back-peddling into your bedroom doorway, but you don’t break eye contact until he finally comes to.

“Okay,” He breathes out, his full lips parting as a tear crawls down to his chin. “I promise.”

You lock your door behind you, diving into your bed, just in time for the first wave to overtake you completely.

You spread your legs–the scent of your slick nauseating in the air, and mixed with the cinnamon woods of Johnny who sits just outside your door, it’s no wonder you’re so wet.

You almost rip your panties off, your fingers diving in to stroke all the tender places where you’ve been burning at for the last hour. Immediately, you groan, loudly and without suppression, your head tossing back into your pillows and you waste no time in shoving two fingers into your sopping core.

“Fuck~!” You cry out, because your fingers have sufficed every time before this, but you can already tell that you won’t be achieving a quick climax this time around. It’s not enough, no matter how quickly you pump your fingers against your silky walls, it’s not enough.

Frustration embodies you, and you heave yourself onto your stomach, throwing your rump into the air with the support of your shaky knees. Your thumb finds your clit, twiddling against, and you rework your fingers into your cunt. This position feels more natural. This is how you’d want to be bred–bent over, being pounded by an alpha’s fat cock. Your mouth waters at the thought, and you release a heavy groan, your fingers moving more diligently.

It is then that you hear a moan which is not your own, and a weight shifting against your bedroom door, following a scraping sound that rakes up and down the wood. You know it’s Johnny, and you can tell he’s back into his state of frenzy. It’s his sweetened scent, the spice that infiltrates your nose, and suddenly, you can feel your climax building.

You imagine bending before him, you imagine his cock slamming into you, fucking you full of his children and securing your cunt with a knot. But he’s not alone. Just beyond the recesses of your barely capable conscious, you’re bent over someone else too. And if you had your wits, you would know exactly who that person is. There would be no way. Alphas don’t share; they’re too possessive. They would tear each others’ throats out if it meant sharing you.

But the thought grants you your release. You collapse shakily after a chorus of pleasured cries leaves your throat, your mind going blank as your vision goes black.

When you come to, your scent is mingling with a new one, one that suits the cinnamon quite well, and you can already assume what’s happened on the other side of the door. You release a puff of air as you roll over onto your back again. You can still smell that he’s here. But his frenzied state of mind is gone just as the initial wave of your heat is.  _The events must be related_ , you think bitterly, your thoughts becoming clear. There’s no way you and Johnny can come back from this.

You feel your heart clench as you bite back a sob, your eyes watering. There’s no way.

“Y/N?” He timidly calls from the other side. You seize. He must sense your distress. “Fuck,” you breath out.

You rise to your feet, bouncing up and down and patting your cheeks with vigor. _I gotta make him feel better._  After pumping yourself up, you glance sidewardly at the suppressants stowed away atop your nightstand. Too late to use them now.

“Hang on, Johnny. Gimme a minute to clean up.” His affirmation comes as a sad hum, and you’re quick to toss your sheets into the bathroom, not before jumping into the shower to scrub every inch of yourself with a pomegranate body wash. Then, you change into thick clothes, ones that are befitting of the winter chill, but not of the extra heat your body is emanating.

You suck it up. You have to do it for him.

When you approach the door, you feel him on the other side. His aura is more relaxed than it was earlier, as if he understands you’ve forgiven him, but it’s still slightly tainted with trepidation and regret.

You reach for the handle.

“Don’t.” He states simply, his voice less of an alpha command and more of a genuine request. “I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself if you’re out here.”

Your hand drops, and you sit down, leaning your back against the door. The smell of his cum stains the frame, and you know he was trying to claw his way through to you. Stroking himself at thought of you getting off without him.

You gulp, dismissing your thoughts.

“Are you okay?” He starts, and you nod, despite him not being able to see you.

“I’m fine… I just–” You sigh. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you.”

There’s some shuffling on the other side and the door shifts slightly. You hear him just behind you, sat as you are. “Don’t apologize for being an omega.” He states firmly, and you quiver under his voice. “You had every right to keep it from us. Especially with the way I acted.”

You hear him knock his head backward. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I can’t believe what I’ve done to you… you were so afraid.” Your fists clench. How can you convince him?

“I’m okay now. I promise. I wasn’t afraid of you. I was afraid of–” you stop. Can you really say what you want to say without confessing?

Without confessing that you want to mate with both he and Jaehyun.

You swallow thickly. “Losing you. As a friend. I knew if I accepted you, it would tear the three of us apart. And I can’t do that to you or Jaehyun.”

A pounding stirs in your head, and you wearily shake it off. No, it’s too soon… not again.

“I love you guys. I can’t lose either of you.” you say tiredly, your head falling back as your abdomen begins to stir with more warmth.

“Y/N?” You know he senses it too, the air growing rigid between you as you hear him taking heavy breaths.

“It’s happening again… god it fucking hurts!” You collapse onto your side. Your vision blurs and your core clenches excitedly around nothing. Gritting your teeth, you try not to think about the pain–the unforgivable burn in the pit of your stomach.

It’s too hot, you moan out, numbly reaching for the zipper of your bulky jacket. You panic–the zipper catches on some fabric, and now it feels as though you’re suffocating.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” You cry out, hot tears swimming down your cheeks as you throw your hands to the waistband of your sweats, managing to push them down and off to relieve some of your heated skin.

Your senses are going nuts, but faintly, you hear your name being called, and a waft of mint filling the air.

“Y/N, please–open the door!” Johnny begs, but there’s barely any lust in his voice. He’s worried sick, because you’re rolling around stuck in a fucking ski jacket like you’re about to die. You can feel his concern just as he can feel your distress.

“I can’t! I can’t lose you!”

_Please fuck me until I don’t remember my name._

“I love you guys so much, I can’t lose you!”

_If I open the door, he’ll have me; he’ll mate me._

“I won’t do that to Jaehyun! I want him too!”

_I want them both inside me, stirring me up, fucking me together._

“Y/N.”

You stop, your heat wave disappearing just long enough to register the voice, and the new scent. The mint that compliments the cinnamon, something spicy and addictive.

“Jae-Jaehyun?”

“It’s me, I’m here.” He confirms, and you quickly sit up, ignoring the jabbing pain of your begging cunt. Just on the other side of the door are your closest friends, the only two people in this world you’ve ever wanted for yourself, and for you to be theirs.

You shakily reach for the handle, sensing the equal bits of lust, craving, and absolute concern for you from the sliver of space beneath the door. If this means what you think it means… they are accepting each other as they are accepting you.

There’s no going back once you open the door. Clouded with distress and overpowering want, you flip your thumb against the lock, and turn the handle.


	2. Chapter 2

You know they’re on the other side of the door; you’d heard them; you’d felt them. So you shouldn’t be surprised when you hazily turn the handle of the door to meet the absolutely  _filthy_ alpha gazes caressing your being.

 You almost fall to your knees, your legs quivering, and you have to grip the door frame to keep yourself raised. The sliver of open space beneath the door had done no justice in presenting to you the delicious aroma stirring between the men―something like the mix between spearmint and cloves, like spicy gum. And paired with it is something sweeter; your gaze shifts to the door to find streaks of splintered wood running up and down the slab, where streams of silky, smooth cum drip gracefully to the floor.

 You moan as much outwardly as inwardly at the sight, your nostrils seeking it desperately as you fight to keep yourself righted.

 As the heat begins its ascent, clouding your rightful mind, you frantically look back up to the other two. Jaehyun stands in a pair of tight-fitted gray joggers, his member already strained fiercely against the fabric, and a plain navy hoodie worn taunt against his chest. His locks dance against his eyelashes as he peers down at you, the sinful black of his eyes consuming the natural sapphire glint of them.

 Before him, sat on the floor, is Johnny, his jeans tugged down to his hips so his cock can stand on display. Your mouth salivates at the sight of it, leaking from the tip, and though he’s just had his release, his organ is plump and pulsating for more.

 You lose yourself in the sight of it, and your humanity drifts from you in an instant―the next second finds you on your knees, ducking your head to encase his rigid cock between your lips for a taste.

 The sweetness has you howling, wasting no time to lick and suck from him like a deprived animal. And at once does he clasp a hand in your hair, encouraging your assault as he bucks his hips up into you.

 “Y/N―! Fuck!” He throws his head back, and you hum, pleased, feeling his pheromones drift from him in waves. They coax into your core, and you feel yourself dripping onto the hardwood flooring.

 He’s thick and long, his dick ribbed and angry with veins, and you stuff him in as far as you can, your nose just barely reaching the fine pattern of hair trailing up his stomach.

 “You taste so good~” you growl out when you pull away for a breath, the essence of him heavy on your tongue like syrup, and you grant him some cat-like licks when he shudders. But as you go to take him beyond your lips again, he holds you back, your hair pulled taunt and your scalp burning.

You glare at him, through your filtered, foggy eyes, and you see him panting, his eyes narrowed challengingly.

 As if he’s challenging you or himself.

 But you haven’t the time to ponder, because when a pair of hands set upon your bare hips, you instantly melt back into the chest of the other alpha.

 If you felt hot before, trapped in a winter jacket, you’re absolutely sweltering against him. His fingers squeeze the insides of your thighs, wrists barely grazing your sopping cunt. You whine for him, and Jaehyun grants you some release―one hand cups you entirely, his palm grinding against your swollen clit, while the other singlehandedly rips open the constricting clothing adorning your chest.

 “Jae―”

 “You’re already ruined, Y/N…” His words swim into your ears as makes quick work of removing your clothing. “And all it took was a taste of your alpha’s cock.”

 Your shiver, throwing your head back onto his shoulder, and he tosses your jacket to the side. Immediately, he returns his groping hands to their respective spots. You’re completely barren before them, the chill of winter doing nothing to simmer the heat pumping through your veins.

 A large hand finds your breast, pinching at your nipple, and you can’t fight the howl emitting from your throat. “Please―please, I need you both! Fuck me, please! I can’t wait any longer!” As you’re saying this, you curve your spine, you ass jutting against Jaehyun’s length. The feeling of his clothed dick wedging between your ass cheeks is like a symphony of relief swarming you.

 You feel him tense, and uncontrollably, begin to rut against you, and you encourage it by breaking from his hold, bending forward to present yourself to him. The hardwood meets your elbows, uncomfortably yet unnoticeably, and you begin to bounce back against him, his weight falling over your back to press you against the floor.

 “You know,” he pants into your ear, “You’re making it really hard for us to take our time with you,” With a groan, he thrusts his hips against you, and this angle allows for your cunt to take the brunt of the impact.

 “Fuck!” You cry out, fingers clenching into fists, reeling back for more. Your eyes flicker up to where a wave of cinnamon wafts around you, and you can see the excitement in Johnny’s black orbs, the golden ring around them so minimal that you’d think the deep charcoal was his true eye color.

 As Jaehyun berates your bare clit with his rigid, clothed cock, you realize that you need more, far more, and, beckoning with your gaze, you breath out Johnny’s name.

 He doesn’t wait to clamor forward, his head dipping to suckle against your pulsepoint, and you release the silliest moan.

 “Slow your roll,” You hear Jaehyun chuckle, his thrusts simmering down to slow grinds as you wriggle against him for more. “Don’t mark her yet.”

 Johnny pulls back with a dangerous growl. “Don’t act like you’re going to mark her first.” This causes your breath to hitch, your heat sated for an instant, just long enough to gauge the tone of Johnny’s words. Immensely, you cower, because he’d used his alpha voice.

 Jaehyun stops instantly, his covered cock lain between your milky folds, and surely by now you’ve destroyed his sweatpants. He lowers himself over your back, and you feel his heart thumping as he spreads himself out, as if sheltering you from the other alpha. When he speaks, it’s with a lilt of teasing.

“I always knew you’d be the more possessive one, Johnny-boy.” His tongue dips out to lick a stripe down your ear lobe. You whine out, his weight heavy and hot atop you. Your eyes never leave Johnny’s as he stares down the other alpha. “The reserved bookworm, completely changed by a little omega in heat.” He taunts, and you feel your cheeks flush.

 Jaehyun smiles against you, his jaw cutting yours. He thrusts against you slowly, his hips maneuvering ever so discreetly as he moves barely an inch of his cock into your core. You groan lowly, trying to clench around him, to suck him in more, but his sweatpants hold him back.

 “But you know as well as I do that it’s always supposed to have been just the three of us.” He thrusts harder, your elbows collapsing. Your breasts hit the floor, and you hiss, your eyes watering in sheer pleasure. The wonders his words are doing for you.

 “How we were so different but so perfect for each other.”  _Thrust._

 “How everytime we’re together, our scents would turn each other on.”  _Thrust_.

 “We were always meant to fuck each other, Johnny-boy―” A heavy  _thrust,_ and you cry out as Jaehyun smirks. “The three of us.”

 His condescending tone: it leaves tingles in its wake, and his palm grasps around one of your breasts while the other smacks against the back of your thigh.

 You call out his name, muffled by your forearm and the floor, your eyes tracing the smooth flesh of Johnny’s throat.

His adams apple bobs as the haze beyond his eyes seemingly darkens, his alpha aura constricting you. But suddenly, it relents, and is replaced with something less domineering and accepting.

 “The three of us,” he parrots, mesmerized with the way you submit so willingly to the other alpha.

 His eyes flicker down to yours. “You’re ours.”

 You swallow thickly as your thoughts reel with what is to come, and you excitedly squirm beneath Jaehyun.

 “I’m yours, I’m all yours―” you reach forward, making contact with his knee, and Johnny doesn’t hesitate to cup the underside of your chin and pull you into a smouldering kiss. His lips meld against yours seamlessly, and Jaehyun’s body weight shifts off your back so you can lean into the other man.

 “That’s it, Johnny―” Jaehyun leers, continuing to grind against you. “You should feel how wet you she―she’s dying to be bred by us.”

 Johnny pulls back just enough to run his nose along your jawline, basking in your scent. “She smells like she’d dripping, Jae.” He breathes you in, and you automatically offer the length of your neck for him, drowning in the aroma of the two alphas.

 “Please, I can’t wait… mate me,” You beg, no louder than a whimpering whisper, body spent with lust and exhaustion.

 Suddenly, the weight on your back leaves you entirely, and you protest with a pathetic whine. But you haven’t the time to complain, because soon enough, you’re being lifted by two thick arms, hooking the underside of your knees while you’re being settled against a chest. Jaehyun carries you into your bedroom quickly, which is still heavy with the scent of your previous climax, and you feel him shudder with the extreme aroma.

 He all but drops you onto the bed, depositing you with a haste as though he will finally give your omega what she wants.

 “Please, fuck me, fuck me~” you don’t even realize you’re repeating a mantra of desperate pleas to the other alphas, as you scramble to right yourself, automatically positioning your rump into the air, wiggling in entrancingly.

 The alphas catch your gaze at the foot of the bed. Johnny stands beside Jaehyun, staring you down, his cock still out and uncomfortably stiff. Meanwhile, Jaehyun unzips his hoodie, tossing that along with his undershirt. Once his chest is bare, your eyes rake down his fit form, following the thin trail of hair from his navel to where it hides beneath his lowly hanging sweats. The midday winter sun in the window graces the room with a haze-like glow, the pale skin of Jaehyun glistening with a sheen of perspiration.

 Your gaze drifts downward again, and your mouth waters at the sight of the tent in his pants. It seems to shift under your gaze, and he wastes no time in tugging both his sweats and briefs down in one go.

 Jaehyun barely allows you a glance of his long, curved cock, for he crawls onto the bed, a smirk toying at his pretty lips.

 “You’re so impatient, Y/N.” He chuckles darkly, dipping his head down to your face. You move to kiss him, to run your lips against his cheek, your tongue on his neck and chest, but he doesn’t allow you to pleasure. Instead, he grabs a fistful of your hair, gently leading you from your position as a whine builds in your throat.

 “You think you can take the two of us, baby girl?”

Your eyes form saucers. His words cause you to nod vigorously, the haze of your head becoming denser the more you think about it. You’re dripping like a faucet now, of course you can take them. You were made for them.

 “Yes, please, have me, however you want. Please!” You almost cry out, trying to crawl into his lap to grind against his dick. Jaehyun’s remarkably collected for as blown out as his eyes are and for how hard his cock is; he merely smirks at your pitiful attempts to relieve yourself against him, barely making the effort to feel you for himself.

 But alas, he relents. His hands are snug against your hips as it situates you onto his lap, and you don’t hesitate to grip his member. A hiss leaves him, and he’s quick to catch your wrist. “You really think you’re ready, baby girl?”

 “Yes, I’m fucking dying!” You cry out, sliding your wet cunt against his bare length. It feels so good to feel him, but the pit of your core is screaming to be filled to the brim with hot cum. You want to be oozing with him and Johnny, and the thought has you falling forward, mouth falling open on the sweet spot of his neck. Spearmint settles on your tongue, and you lavish his tasteful skin like it’s a sinfully sweet delicacy.

 “Knot me, knot me, alphas, please~”

Jaehyun’s aura, once playful and teasing, becomes darkened instantly. If you were thinking straight, you’d know that they could only knot if they were having a rut, but the idea is more than liberating to you in your current state.

 And Jaehyun seems just as affected by it.

 “Sit still,  _omega_.” You cower atop him in an instant. You’ve never heard Jaehyun’s alpha voice like this; it was dark, and guttural. A growl deep in his chest.

 And you’ve no choice but to obey.

 So you hold yourself in place, your breath fanning against his neck, tempted to just bite into it.

 A presence finds your spine; Johnny’s as nude as you are, his chest heaving with anticipation as he nudges his cock between your legs. Finally, even being just sandwiched between the two alphas brings a moment of relief to your heat.

 But it doesn’t last long; you whine out in frustration, wanting to move, but it seems Jaehyun had been waiting for the other male.

 “You hear that, Johnny? She wants us to knot her.”

 Jaehyun grips the base of his dick and lines it up with your core.  _Finally_ , you shudder, trembling with excitement. You can almost hear the squelches of your juices being stirred by his dick. “She wants us to fuck her full of our kids.”

 “We can do that.” Johnny hums easily, his nose seeking your hair, and breathes in your delicious scent. His arm moves around behind you, and it isn’t long until another dick is teasing your cunt.

 “Alphas~” you beg, trying to sit yourself on either one. Jaehyun curses as Johnny’s member meets his, and you are barely coherent enough to watch as his eyes bore into the ones behind you.

  _That’s right_ , you remind yourself,  _they’re mating with each other too._

 Jaehyun moves first; he pushes into you inch by inch, granting you the pleasure you’ve been seeking all afternoon. Johnny follows suit, and almost seamlessly, the ring of your cunt stretches to accommodate his length. Both cocks, slicked with yours and each others’ essences, glide against one another, and both men release heavy breaths.

 “You’re so tight, Y/N,” Johnny squeezes you to his chest, his arm protectively curling around your hip.

 “She was made for us,” Jaehyun throws his head back as he watches his two lovers through hazy eyes. And in between it all, you feel like you’ve been waiting your entire life for this.

 “More,” you breath, absolute exhilaration rushing through your veins. “More, please!”

 And with that, Jaehyun hooks his heels around Johnny’s sides, and urges the his cock deeper.

“Ah!” you cry out, senselessly gnawing at Jaehyun’s collarbones. Johnny reers back, allowing Jaehyun to thrust, and then, almost rhythmically, matches his pace. They alternate, heaving out words of encouragement, sighs, curses.

 And it’s almost as though every time they go deeper and deeper, paving their way into your womb, marking you up as theirs and only theirs.

The heavy weight of Johnny’s balls slap against your ass, and he finds your clit with his thumb. “She’s taking us so well,” His disgruntled voice heaves, and you know if you were to turn and face him, he would be a mess. Just as Jaehyun before you; his skin pink and sweaty and spent, his tongue dancing along his lower teeth, just waiting for the right moment to lean forward and sink them into the side of your neck.

 You find yourself moving with them, the pit of your core clenching as you come closer and closer to your end.

 You want them to mark you―you want them both to mark you. And you want to mark them. To claim them. It’s not traditionally an omega’s best interest to mark their mate, but the three of you aren’t exactly orthodox.

 The thought has you hotter than before, and your cunt squelches lovingly with every motion of their dicks rubbing inside of you. “Yes, yes, yes! Mark me, take me!”

 Johnny growls behind you, shoving you flat against Jaehyun, chest to chest. He roughly picks up pace, pounding against you faster, harder, and instead of protesting, the alpha beneath you merely smirks in amusement, his eyes narrowing lustfully.

 “Don’t bite off more than you can chew, babygirl.” Jaehyun pants out, his best friend’s cock doing as much for him as for you. “Or we’ll just have to bite for you.”

 You can imagine them, sliding together within you, their ribbed flesh fitting together like puzzle pieces. You howl out, and Jaehyun removes a hand from your skin to grab your hair. He moves it out of the way, and you can feel Johnny nibbling at your neck. You know what’s about to happen, and Jaehyun does too; he plants his feet into the bed, his expression contorting to that of sheer determination, and he thrusts upward, and you would’ve gone flying if not for the male attached to your back, matching his counterpart’s pace.

 They sync up their rhythm, and you crumble at once, your core tightening as the onslaught of your climax takes its first hit.

 You wail out, but haven’t long before Johnny sinks his teeth into your skin, while Jaehyun preoccupies the other side of your neck. Blinding white light explodes beyond your vision, fiery spicy spearmint invades your senses, and you climax harder than ever before.

 All at once are you plundered by their individual auras and emotions, their pains and pleasures. Their racing hearts as they seek to fulfill you and fill you.

 You feel blood rush from where your skin was broken, but you can’t care when they’re both still pounding away at your insides.

Johnny is first to let go, a growl tearing from his throat as he laps at the wound he’s made, rivets of his cum clinging to your womb. He pulsates with every pump, slowing to a grind as he rides out the rest of his orgasm. Jaehyun isn’t far behind, the sweet intermingling of his lovers’ climaxes drawing him to his end. He uses Johnny’s hot seed to glide him faster, slicker, and then finally, when he’s rooted at your deepest point, he explodes, his cock twitching.

 And while all this is happening, you’re coming down from the high of your heat, your omega sated for the minute.

 You can’t say how much time passes before they simultaneously pull out of you, and you protest with a whine, wanting to be full of them forever. Their combination of seed oozes out of you, and you worry for your bed sheets before you realize that you really don’t care―you’d make even more of a mess, so long as you’re making it with them.

 Jaehyun merely chuckles, his cock now soft to the touch of your seeking, curious fingers, before he smiles warmly, pushing you away.

 “You were such a good girl,” he kisses your forehead tiredly, and you pout, still sandwiched between the significantly larger alphas.

 Johnny smooths a hand down your sides, and it takes the life out of him to separate from your back, moving to sit against the headboard. “Come on, Y/N, try to rest before your next wave hits.” He encourages, gently prying you from your other mate and into his arms. You find that you can’t put up much of a fight, too exhausted to even move on your own, much to the others’ amusement.

 Still, they don’t hesitate to care for you, your heart swelling as Jaehyun rushes to retrieve an ice pack for your battered cunt while Johnny peppers kisses alongside his and Jae’s marks.

 You look up at him through dazed eyes, and you can feel yourself smiling. “Was it really that hard to share me?” you question with a giggle, and Johnny only rolls his eyes before leaning down to lave his tongue against the wound Jaehyun’s left on your neck. You tense automatically, but relax in an instant.

 “I never thought I’d have to share my mate with another alpha,” he confesses lowly, pulling back to meet your gaze. “But it feels right with the three of us.”

 He kisses you sweetly, his hand cupping your cheek, and you want to move to embrace him, but  _everything hurts._

 You hiss as a screaming chill suddenly makes contact with your core, and you pull back to find the sheepish gaze of Jaehyun between your legs.

 “Sorry baby, didn’t wanna intrude.” He’s gentle as he presses it against your mound, the seeping cold feeling like chilled aloe on sunburn. His gaze then flickers to your clit. “I would much rather fix this myself, but we wouldn’t want to rile you up right away again, now would we?” There goes his usual taunting tone.

 Your lips tighten into a displeased line. “But it would feel so good,” you whine out, wiggling your hips.

 Johnny’s breath hitches beside you and Jaehyun’s sapphire orbs threaten to darken. But they collect themselves quickly, putting your need to rest before your desire to fuck. “You’re just so cute, you know that?”

 You pout and, with a grin, Jaehyun moves to join your other side. Exhaustion pulls at your eyelids, and you feel yourself succumbing to it. A yawn leaves you.

 “I guess I should rest…” you admit, closing your eyes and snuggling between them, back into a much more cozy, relaxed alpha sandwich than before.

 You’re still heated and sweaty, the covers having been pulled over you, but it hardly phases you as you find yourself drifting, nakedly lain between your two lovers.

 But something has you stirring from your doze, and you blink wearily up at the shadows mingling over you. It takes a few seconds for it to come into focus; the visuals; the sounds. Judging from the way the ice pack between your legs is still solidified, you haven’t been out for more than a few minutes.

 And you hold your breath, eyes widening as you take in the sight of Johnny’s head thrown back, Jaehyun latched to his neck like a leech as he reciprocates the other alpha’s mark. He moans, absorbed with the flavor of cinnamon and cloves.

 You gasp, and you know they’ve heard it when they slowly part, looking down to you. “Didn’t mean to wake you, baby.” Jaehyun says with a leer, and you eye the droplets of blood rolling down his lovely, long neck, the red contrasting so wonderfully with his paleness.

 “You…” you can’t find it in yourself to finish, your heart hammering with sudden warmth and excitement. Johnny smiles at you sheepishly. “We… couldn’t wait.” He rubs the nape of his neck, his cheeks tinting.

 But you don’t mind it at all. Quite the opposite, actually; something familiar stirs in the pit of your core.

 The alphas sense it right away, their smiles dropping for a second before being replaced with sinful smirks. “Our little omega’s turned on by us marking each other.” Jaehyun coos, situating himself at your side.

 Johnny doesn’t say anything, but he makes quick work to peel back the layers of covers from your body. His hand dives between your legs and he tosses the ice pack off the bed without so much as a bat of an eye.

 “She’s more than ready.” He comments, the corner of his lips raised, slowly submerging his finger to collect your seeping ooze as you release a low cry. The intensity of his gaze directly on your core has you squirming, but more than anything, you’re excited.

 Because you could never want more than Johnny and Jaehyun, and if fate really put you in that high school math class together for you to be mated now, then there’s nothing more you want to ask for, so long as you’re together for the rest of your lives.

  _Just the three of us._

**Author's Note:**

> more to come!!


End file.
